It Was Meant To Be
by Phoenix Fairy
Summary: She's been in love with him for as long as she can remember and tonight's the night she'll become his. At least that's what she hopes for. One-Shot. Complete.


Disclaimer: Characters and things created by J.K. Rowling are her property and ergo not mine.

A/N: Second attempt at D/G.

**It Was Meant To Be**

She fixed her hair and straightened her robes. Looking at her reflection she smiled. Then gently picking up the crystal rose which had been in her family for centuries she left to find him. Tonight was the night he would propose and she would accept by giving him the rose. She was so positive. Draco Malfoy would finally be hers and she would be Lady Malfoy. It was meant to be.

The first time he kissed her...it was like coming home after being away for far too long but not realizing how much home was missed. It must have been how the moon felt when it finally eclipsed the sun. It was probably how the rain makes the earth feel after a drought. It was the unexplainable happiness of watching the light chase away the darkness at dawn. It was finally breaking the surface of the ocean and taking in that life giving breath. It was the single happiest moment of her life.

She walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor silently. She knew where he would be. She opened the door and her smile instantly vanished.

When she saw him kissing her...it was like her home had been robbed and she had been violated. It was like the sun had blown up and the moon too morose, incapable, to shine. It was as if monsoon had arrived and killed all life. It was as if the world had fallen into eternal darkness. It was like being drowned by the arms that you thought would rescue you. It was the single saddest moment of her life.

She felt herself going numb her grip on the crystal rose failed and she heard its delicate form smash gracefully into a million shards. His head snapped towards the sound. "Pansy," he stated turning his back on the petite redhead.

Pansy Parkinson nodded. The Slytherin strength in her was needed in full to hold back the tears. The tears that could not fall...that she would not let fall. She turned her emotionless face towards the girl. She smirked as her heart broke. "Really, Draco? You've replaced me with that Weasley tramp?"

"Ginny is not a tramp," Draco said, his voice was so hard.

"Oh Ginny, is it? What happened to mudblood, muggle lover? What happened to Weaslette? What happened to you thinking their whole family was a disgrace to the Wizarding World?" Pansy asked.

Draco didn't answer her. He just stared at her with his grey eyes. Pansy had struck a nerve because she had glimpsed the storm brewing within him but she didn't care. She turned to face Ginny.

"So Ginny," She spat her name, "how long have you been with him behind my back?"

"Pansy, I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong!" Pansy screamed. "You bloody tramp. How dare you? Who do you think you are? You slut!" Pansy raised her hand to slap the younger girl who had squeezed her eyes shut and placed her arms protectively over her stomach.

She felt someone grab her arm and pull it back. A sickening sound met her ears: broken. She felt a spell hit her in the back and she crumbled to the floor. The blood – her blood – pooled around her.

"Draco? What did you do, Draco?" asked Ginny accusingly, hysterically.

"Ginny, she's lost her mind. They bloody tortured her when she refused to join the Dark Lord's ranks. I had to put her out of her misery. We've been married for a whole year now, Ginny. She'll never be well enough to understand. I had to," he said it so desperately, so sadly.

The edges of her vision were darkening and the damn unwanted tears blurred the rest. She could not feel the pain anymore. She inhaled deeply and then ever so softly she whispered, "But it was meant to be." And she was gone.

Three months later... 

Ginny and Draco Malfoy sat side by side on a bed in St. Mungo's. They stared down in awe at their new baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Draco said.

"She's perfect," Ginny agreed.

"Does she have a name?" asked Draco, partly because he was getting sick of referring to her as She and partly because he wanted to know.

"Of course she has a name," was the obvious reply.

"Do you care to share?" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Draco Malfoy, meet your daughter, Pansy Angelina Malfoy."

Draco smiled. "She really is perfect, isn't she?"

The End.

A/N: Did I surprise anyone? If not, I won't feel bad. I'm just curious. Hope you enjoyed it.

-Phoenix Fairy


End file.
